Bringing Back Pine Valley's Finest
by MJ Awesome
Summary: What if David Hayward found a way to bring back all of Pine Valley's beloved people who were fatally lost just like he brought back Maria? Focuses on Ryan and Gillian, Greenlee and Leo, Tad and Dixie and more? Suggestions please! Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

**Bringing Back Pine Valley's Finest**  
  
A/N: This is my fanfic based on past love interests that were lost fatally in Pine Valley. What if one important person could bring them all back? This fic revolves around various couples, such as Ryan and Gillian, Leo and Greenlee, Tad and Dixie, David's baby, Leora, and more? I will need suggestions as the fic progresses. As you read, think about someone who exists now in PV, and who needs the past love of his or her life back. THANK YOU, AND ENJOY! PLEASE R&R!  
  
**CHAPTER 1: UNHAPPILY EVER AFTER**  
  
_Ryan Lavery_  
  
Ryan sat at the end of his disheveled and tousled bed with his head in his hands as Kendall packed her bags...again. She swore she was never coming back this time, but Ryan knew all he had to do was show interest in someone else and she'd be back, spewing promises of change and vows to love and cherish him forever. This time, Ryan wasn't going to be playing Kendall's sick little game.

"You said that you would be alone at your office." Kendall yelled, shoving a red nightie into her black bag. Ryan rolled his eyes. This was a constant fight with Kendall and her untamable mistrust and jealousy.

"That was the plan, yeah." Ryan sighed. Kendall's eyes were on fire as she spun around to look at him.

"Then why the hell was Greenlee there?" "She stopped by. You know she works with me. There was NOTHING going on. You know that!"

"Come on! You're faces were within inches of each other. If I had walked in only seconds later I would have seen the make out fest with my own eyes!"

"Back off Kendall. It wasn't even like that. You know that it's been three years today since Leo-"

"I don't give a damn. I'm sorry she lost her husband but she can't have mine!" Kendall spat as she zipped her bags.

"Maybe I don't want to be your husband anymore. Maybe I'm finally immune to you games and your confusion. God Kendall! Do you think I'd just put up with you forever?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm something you have to just put up with." Kendall huffed. Ryan groaned.

"Kendall just knock it off. You know that in only three hours you'll be right back here in this room begging for yet another chance." Ryan leaned back, unhurried. He wasn't going to stop Kendall this time.

"Maybe I won't this time. After trying and trying, I realize that I just can't trust you." Bad move. Kendall used the trust card again. Ryan stood in a fury.

"Trust, Kendall? Trust?! How the hell am I supposed to trust you?! You're the one who always promises you're going to change, and then here we are. Some stuff, different day."  
"

Don't turn this around on you, Ryan. You're no victim. You're not the one who got hurt here!"

"Oh, there's the Erica in you, shinning through." Kendall hurled a vase in his direction, but luckily Ryan dodged it and pretended it never happened. "And how can you even say that? I fall in love with you, and I get hurt. You then, fall in love with me, and I get hurt. I am TIRED of getting hurt. That's why this time, I'm done."

"Oh no you're not. You will never be able to get over me ever, and you know it. I disinfect your thoughts. I am everywhere everything to you."

"Maybe that's true......." Ryan confessed, pausing, "but I know I can do better, because I have before. And I know I will again. I am tired of being unhappy with you, and I'd be lying if I said I was. So don't pack your bags Kendall," Ryan leaned down and kissed her lightly, "it's my turn to leave."  
  
_ Greenlee Smythe_

Greenlee tossed her purse carelessly on her sofa. Kendall had just ruined another Ryan and Greenlee moment. She was sure he was going to kiss her this time...or was he? Greenlee pressed her palms to her forehead to relive the pressure. She stared at the blank TV screen as if it was going to ease her mind, however, it probably worked better when turned on, so she flipped the switch. Right away, she saw the unwelcoming face of a news Anchorwoman. Nothing good ever came from the news, Greenlee had decided. All it did was make people run out of rooms in a frantic hurry because Pine Valley was so small, and the only interesting things that happened were to the people she knew.

"...And in other news, today is the three year anniversary of the hostage of Greenlee DuPres and the death or Leonardo DuPres." Greenlee angrily flipped the switch to off and threw the remote across the room. She knew very well what day it was, and frankly she was done with all the sympathy and the 'I'm so sorry' looks she was getting.

"God, Leo. Why'd you have to leave? Do you know what hell I'm being put through?"

The sheer ringing of the telephone snapped Greenlee out of her thoughts. She rose and made her way towards the cordless and clicked it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Greenlee? Hi. It's Simone I just realized what day it is today and oh, I am just so sorry-"CLICK. Greenlee rolled her eyes and hung up on Simone all in one movement. 'Now that's multitasking,' she thought to herself. She turned the ringer off, no more calls tonight, and poured herself a glass of wine before turning on the radio:

_ I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
So now I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put your through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
I found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new _

_ And the reason is you And the reason is you _

_ I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
I found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you  
_  
Tears rolled down Greenlee's cheeks. She was becoming more and more depressed. She didn't think anything could save her anymore.  
  
_Tad Martin_  
  
Tad laid in bed aside no once. He thought to himself about his life and how it was now compared to how it used to be. He realized that he had drowned himself in his work, tying to fix everyone else's problems because he couldn't fix his own. God he missed her. Her smile, her laugh. He just wanted her to be next to him, her arms tightly around him. Dixie was his everything, and she was real.

Krystal wasn't real. She lied to Tad for months about Bianca's baby, and Tad wasn't sure he could get past that no matter how good her reasoning was. She had no right to keep a baby from its true mother.

Simone wasn't real. She was a great and sweet girl, but Tad knew things could ever be real, he knew why he really kept her around, and it wasn't fair to her. She pretended it was alright with her whatever his reasoning for having her around might be, but she would want kids and a family one day. Tad already had that with Dixie.

Even Liza wasn't real. After a roller coaster ride of a relationship, Tad had learned how to see through her. She was fake, and Mrs. Wrong and a can of Spam. She just wasn't who he was meant to be with.

He wished one day he could have Dixie back. But that was impossible...right?

_David Hayward_

David opened the door to his cellar. There she was, lying in a hospital bed he had set up, still on the life support that many thought he had shut off long ago. He smiled smugly and strolled over to his science table and looked at a small beaker that was finally done. He had tested it and tested it, and now he knew he had created the gift of life.  
  
With a syringe, David sucked the liquid through a needle and carefully took it to her lifeless body. The monitor still beeped slowly, like it had for three years. He injected the new substance into her IV, and waited.  
  
Her eyelids slowly fluttered after a long moment, and then opened, revealing her deep brown eyes. She looked around the room uneasily, before a look of recognition crossed her face.  
  
"David?" She whispered  
  
"Good morning beautiful. Do you know who you are?" David asked. She smiled.  
  
"Of course I do. I'm Gillian Andrassy Lavery." David smiled even bigger. One down, many more to go.

XOXOELIZABETHXOXO

Read and Review!


	2. Reunited

**Bringing Back Pine Valley's Finest**

_David Hayward_  
  
Gillian got out of that horrible hospital bed and David checked her out to make sure she was well and that she could walk and function normally. Everything was absolutely perfect. She remembered every detail of her life, and she was eager to see Ryan.  
"Listen, Gillian. I need you to be calm for a moment while I catch you up to date." David coaxed. Gillian looked confused.  
"How long have I been on life support?" Gillian asked.  
"Almost four years, Gillian. So, you need to understand that Ryan has moved on and-"  
"What? Four years?" Gillian had to take this all in. "Is he married?"  
"Well, here's the deal. After he lost you, Ryan met Kendall Hart, Erica's eldest daughter, and he fell in love with her. However, it's been a very unhappy road for him and Kendall. She's got trust issues and Ryan likes to test that. They were engaged, but she cheated on him, so he rode off somewhere for a year. Finally he came back after about a year, an heir to the Cambias fortune, which is BILLIONS. Let's just say Ryan lucked out and he's become the wealthy man he's always wanted to be."  
"How did he become the heir?"  
"Well, that's a long story, I'll let him tell you. But anyways, Ryan came back and was with Kendall, but she kept pushing him away and he married Greenlee Smythe-"  
"WHAT? She's awful!"  
"She's not all that bad anymore. Losing Leo did quite a number on her. She's never fully healed from that. But their marriage was strictly business. Ryan and Greenlee divorced when he finally got the nerve up to try things with Kendall again. They got married a few months ago."  
"Wow." Gillian had tears in her eyes. "He's probably never going to want to see me again. I could ruin everything for him with his wife." Gillian thought out loud.  
"You'd be surprised. Gillian, Ryan never got over you. He still loves you very much. That's why I'm going to get you to see him, tonight."  
"Tonight!? David I couldn't possibly-"  
"Gillian, he needs to see you. He still loves you. You're going to save his life." David said quickly.  
"His life?"  
"You can only stay unhappy for so long. Him and Kendall don't stand a chance."  
"What happened to make you care so much about Ryan?" Gillian asked, remembering David's hatred for Ryan in the past. David sighed.  
"Gillian, you've been on life support for almost four years. I finally concocted a drug that brought you back to us, but it wasn't easy or cheap. I need financial backing from him. I want to bring people back for the people that truly need them. We could save so many lives."  
  
_Ryan Lavery_  
  
Ryan walked down the brisk Pine Valley streets staring up at the sky. He knew his princess was up there, looking down on him. He just knew. He walked into the pub and noticed the positive vibes right away, coming from the most unusual of places. David Hayward smiled and made his way toward Ryan.  
  
"Good evening, Ryan." David said politely. Ryan was mid taking off his coat when he paused and stared.  
  
"Have a little too much to drink this evening?" Ryan asked. He was in no mood for David.  
  
"No, I'm being sincere. Can I chat with you for a moment? I'm trying to tie up loose ends, fixing relationships, that kind of thing." Ryan didn't budge. "Come on, I'm serious. No strings attached. Here, I'll even buy you a drink." Soon, curiosity overran suspicion, so Ryan agreed.  
  
"What's this all about?" Ryan asked, keeping his distance. David shrugged.  
  
"Like I said. I just want to fix things. What's happening in your life? How's Kendall?"  
  
"You know, that's none of your business." Ryan said shortly. He wasn't really in a talkative mood. That drink just sounded very good to him right then and there.  
  
"Very well. Listen, Ryan. I have a business negotiation for you." David began and when Ryan didn't object, he continued. "It involves a new drug I've created over the past five years-"  
  
"Forget it David, I'm not going to join you on the dark side to ruin people's lives like you ruined mine, or-or, Gillian's." Gillian. Gillian. What was Ryan doing with Kendall? She wasn't Gillian. Gillian. He loved the way her name rolled off of his tongue. His princess...  
  
"Actually, it's just opposite. And it's a funny thing that you brought Gillian up..." David's words shot Ryan out of his mind and he became interested.  
  
"What about her?" Ryan asked quietly. David smiled smugly.  
  
"What if she wasn't dead?" Ryan stared at David's bitter eyes as he narrowed him.  
  
"You're a sick man, David. Do you think I don't think about what life would be like if Gillian weren't dead? Hell, life wouldn't be this roller coaster! I wouldn't have to go back to Elvira in curls each night! Don't you think I miss her everyday?!" Ryan said strongly. David simply threw a 20 on the table and stood, taking his long coat with him.  
  
"Well, you sure opened up pretty quickly." David spat.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the drink, now get out of here." Ryan sneered as he leaned back his drink. David paused.  
  
"You know Ryan, you're not the only person in this world who's lost someone. Tad lost Dixie. Bianca lost Frankie. Greenlee lost Leo. Hell, I miss Leo and Leora more than anything. It just makes you wonder; 'What if someone was that smart, had that kind of drug, to bring them all back?' Just something to think about." David said leaving the pub. Ryan laughed to himself before David's words sunk in.  
  
_"Listen, Ryan. I have a business negotiation for you. It involves a new drug I've created over the past five years-"  
  
_ **Gillian died four years ago...**  
  
_ "Forget it David, I'm not going to join you on the dark side to ruin people's lives like you ruined mine, or-or, Gillian's."  
_  
_ "Actually, it's just opposite..."  
_  
**Just opposite? Saving lives?  
  
** **"...And it's a funny thing that you brought Gillian up..."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"What if she wasn't dead?"  
**  
Ryan's heart began to beat frantically, what did David mean? Was Gillian alive? Every hope, every prayer that Ryan had been answered? Ryan stood quickly and threw his coat on. Words continued to rush through his head. Ryan drove to David's hidden cabin in Pine Valley woods.  
  
"You know Ryan, you're not the only person in this world who's lost someone. Tad lost Dixie. Bianca lost Frankie. Greenlee lost Leo. Hell, I miss Leo and Leora more than anything. It just makes you wonder; 'What if someone was that smart, had that kind of drug, to bring them all back?'  
  
By now there was no doubt in Ryan's mind that David had Gillian. It was dark, except for one light in David's living room. Ryan swallowed his pride and rapped lightly at the front door. David was standing there with a shit-eating grin on his face.  
  
"I knew you'd be here. Sooner than I expected though." David taunted. Ryan ignored him.  
  
"David, all that you were saying back at the pub...is she..." Ryan trailed off.  
  
"I know, it's a little weird to ask, huh? Because if she's not, it'd just crush you and you'd get to mourn all over again." David scowled. Ryan felt his heart sink. "However, in your case...." David opened his door more to invite Ryan in. Ryan's eyes scanned the room, hoping to see her right away. Maybe this was all a sick joke, but Ryan liked the feeling of thinking she was still alive. David shut the front door and made his way to the back window, staring out with his scotch in hand. Ryan joined him.  
  
"David, if this is a sick joke-"Ryan stopped talking. He stopped breathing. There she was, out back under a tree. At least, he thought it was her. Whoever it was, her back was to him. She had the same body shape. The same charcoal hair. She was dressed in a black cocktail dress, strappy shoes, just staring up at the moon with her purple shawl clasped tightly around her. Ryan was drawn to her as he slowly made his way toward the sliding door, opening it quietly. He didn't want her to turn around. If it wasn't Gillian, he just wanted to pretend it was.  
  
He neared her and whispered. "Gillian?" She said nothing, because she was choking on her words. What was she supposed to say? Finally, Ryan couldn't take the anticipation anymore, and he turned her around. Her huge, brown, but tear filled eyes stared back at him. It was Gillian. She was alive.  
  
Ryan couldn't think, Ryan couldn't speak, and the only thing that seemed right at that moment was a huge, movie style kiss. He used every bit of passion that he had saved up inside of him. Everything made that kiss. His loathing of Kendall, his constant love for Gillian, his want and need for her. He pulled her closer and closer, wanting her to be part of him. When he pulled away, he realized the tears that were streaming down both of their faces.  
  
"I missed you so much. I-I-"Ryan began, but was cut off with another kiss from Gillian. He didn't want it to end. David finally interrupted as he cleared his throat.  
  
"So, about that business negotiation, Ryan," David began. Ryan smiled bigger than he had in a long time.  
  
"You can have whatever you want from me tomorrow. I'm taking my past and future wife, and we're going home."  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO  
  
Okay, the next chapter is going to be another Ryan Gillian one, in fact, many are going to be. The other storylines will progress as the story goes on! RNR! 


	3. A little hope in this world

**Bringing Back Pine Valley's Finest**  
  
_Ryan Lavery_  
  
Ryan didn't go to his and Kendall's apartment. He didn't want to deal with her now. Gillian being back was his quickest and easiest way of getting over Kendall. It was as if every feeling he'd ever had for her never even existed. So instead, Ryan took Gillian to his bachelor pad penthouse he had recently shared with Greenlee. He lit the fireplace and pulled Gillian close to him.  
  
"I never accepted the fact that you were gone," he whispered. Gillian stared into his deep blue eyes, breathing short, shallow breaths.  
  
"I never stopped loving you." Gillian promised. Ryan took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly. Gillian looked around the penthouse. "Wow. You really did great for yourself, I'm very proud of you." Gillian giggled. Ryan nodded.  
  
"I created a life for us, the life that we both wanted. But something was missing." Ryan said softly.  
  
"What?" Gillian asked, knowing. Ryan stared at her. He still couldn't believe that she was here. Was this all just a dream?  
  
"You." Ryan smiled. Gillian laughed.  
  
"I love you Ryan Lavery." She said with her English accent.  
  
"I love you too. No more stupid stuff's going to get in the way. Not Kendall, not David, not anything. This is you and I from now on." Ryan concluded. Gillian nodded.  
  
"You know, I thought I had died." Gillian expressed. "I saw myself on my way to Heaven, and I couldn't accept it. I wanted to go back with you but all these people came to help me, like Travis Montgomery. Then I decided to go, but it was just like I've been sleeping for four years." Gillian paused. "Then I woke up to David welcoming me to 2004."  
  
"I guess I'm always going to be in his debt." Ryan smiled. "He brought my princess back to me." Ryan hugged her tightly, "Now, let's go do the thing I've missed just as much as you..." Ryan laughed. Gillian giggled, and shook her head.  
  
"Ryan, we can't." She said, "you're still married to Kendall, and as much as I want to, you should tell her what's going on. It wouldn't be fair." Ryan shrugged.  
  
"You don't know Kendall, Princess. She's probably already fallen into someone else's bed. She always seems to find her way to another man's bed." Ryan paused. "Well, if we're not going to do the deed tonight, let's go out and paint the town red. I'll buy you whatever you want. Anything is yours." Ryan promised. He looked into her eyes. "I am now the man I promised you I'd become. I can give you anything." Gillian smiled a radiant smile.  
  
"Just sitting here, being alive is enough." Gillian planted one on Ryan's lips. "But how am I just going to go out there and say, hey how's it going? I mean, it's a little odd. Everyone thought I was dead."  
  
"You're right, David probably had a reason for telling everyone you were dead. Maybe we should just lay low. But you know what? I'm going to go pick us up some food at the bar downstairs. I'll be back in a flash, okay?" Ryan said. Gillian nodded. Ryan kissed her again as he stood.  
  
"Hurry back. We've got a lot to talk about."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
_Greenlee Smythe_  
  
Kendall sat at the bar, ordering herself another drink. The bar was dim and smoggy, but that was the farthest thing from her mind. Ryan was right; she wished she could tell him that. Three hours later and she already wanted to run back and beg for another chance. She knew he'd have her again, anyways. She realized that she usually threatened Ryan with a break up, but this time, he didn't even flinch. She guessed she'd used that one too many times.  
  
Greenlee entered the same bar, scanning the room as if she were looking for someone. She then saw Kendall, on her 5th drink. Greenlee rolled her eyes and made her way towards Kendall.  
  
"You're out rather late, drunk, and without a husband on your hip. Where is he? Did you kick him out again?" Greenlee asked, setting her purse down. Kendall scowled.  
  
"Uh, no. I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"Oh, and by perfectly fine you mean three sheets to the wind? I'm not buying it."  
  
"What gives you the idea that I'm not fine?" Kendall slurred.  
  
"Uh, the fact that you walked in, saw me in Ryan's office, and ran out screaming, 'That little ho faced bitch,' gave me a little hint." Greenlee laughed. "Great. You broke it off with Ryan." She nodded. Kendall shrugged.  
  
"And I'm surprised he didn't run to you. Wait, he probably did, you guys shared a moment, and then he said, 'I'm sorry, you're just not Kendall." Kendall snipped. Greenlee glared at Kendall. "You've always been his little wannabe lover. So he comes to you second and you just take what you can get. I thought you'd have a little more respect for yourself."  
  
"Actually, he never came to me. Ryan and I are friends, and I'm here tonight because I have a date, not because I'm here to indulge myself in liquor and wake up in some man's bed I don't even know." Greenlee snapped. "Which is where you're headed. No more booze. You're pulling an Erica." Greenlee said, taking Kendall's glass. Kendall snatched it back.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You don't break Ryan and I up and then try to play superhero trying to save me from myself, okay. Just back off and leave me alone." Kendall said shortly. "Ryan loves me. You'll see. He'll be back to tell me he was an idiot for hurting me, almost making out with you. It's disgusting." Kendall shuddered.  
  
"So you screwed things over with Ryan...again."  
  
"This is none of your business!"  
  
"Oh, admit it, you screwed it all up. Like the time you did a little striptease for Aiden a while back? That was classy."  
  
"Ryan will be back. You'll see. He loves me. He almost freaking worships me. He-"  
  
"Wants a divorce." Ryan's voice droned behind Kendall. Kendall turned around slowly. "Well, if it isn't Barbee and Ken-Doll." Ryan joked, referring to Greenlee and Kendall. Even though he just gave Kendall the most devastating news, he still had a sense of humor, and felt on top of the world.  
  
"What?" she asked. Ryan looked at Greenlee, then back at Kendall.  
  
"I said ,'if it isn't-"  
  
"No, you want a divorce?" Kendall asked. Ryan smirked.  
  
"Yeah, actually. I do. Something came up and I'm ready to start my life over, or, better yet, pick up where it left off." Kendall was dazed and confused, while Greenlee tried to piece it together. Something just came up? Pick up where he left off.  
  
"Ryan, this is ridiculous. We're not divorcing." Kendall shook her head with tears in her eyes. Ryan nodded.  
  
"Yes, Kendall, we are divorcing. I'm done. Hasta LaVista. It's OVER." He said rather harshly. He didn't even care anymore. Ryan pushed past her and glanced at Greenlee.  
  
"Hey peanut. How's it going?" He asked, as if forgetting everything he had just said to Kendall. "Hey, Mick. I got an order for the deluxe buffalo wing plate, a party platter of fries and two pieces of chocolate pie." Ryan told the bartender. Greenlee stared at Ryan oddly.  
  
"Either you're very hungry tonight, or you're eating for two." Greenlee joked. She was now in high spirits watching Kendall's heart get trampled on again. Kendall was still in the same spot, trying to figure out what to say next.  
  
"Let's just say," Ryan began as Mick passed him the doggie bag, "I've got a princess to feed," he winked. Greenlee's eyes widened. It was starting to make sense. But Gillian was dead, right? Greenlee brushed off that idea. Kendall made a comeback.  
  
"Please Ryan! You can't go!" She sobbed, creating a huge scene. "You just can't! I will do anything, I'll, I'll kill myself, right now if that's what you want me to do. Please, don't leave me. Don't leave me!" Then there was silence. Ryan smiled.  
  
"And some people can't do that gracefully." He shot sarcasm. Kendall ran out of the bar. Greenlee, half amused, half confused, walked up to Ryan.  
  
"Ryan, who's waiting for you at home?" Greenlee asked straightforward. Ryan shook his head.  
  
"It's a secret." He concluded.  
  
"Ryan, I need to know! Is it her? Is she back?" Greenlee half smiled.  
  
"Whom are you referring to?" Ryan played dumb.  
  
"Is it Gillian!?" Ryan leaned down.  
  
"Gillian's dead." He said. Greenlee groaned.  
  
"Well, tell her I said hello, and that I'm sorry for all the hell I put her through." Greenlee said sincerely. Ryan looked at her. "Frankly, she's the best thing for you. Much better than that time bomb, Kendall."  
  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you're really not all that subtle. But how? How is she back?" Greenlee asked, very interested. Ryan took hold of her hands.  
  
"Greenlee, I promise you, I will explain everything to you tomorrow. I need to get back up to her."  
  
"Well, I want to see her. Please, let me apologize to her face." Greenlee begged. Ryan sighed.  
  
"Two minutes, got it?" Ryan said sternly. Greenlee nodded.  
  
"Let me grab my purse."  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Ryan walked into the apartment to see Gillian looking at photos. She smiled, but it faded when she saw Greenlee.  
  
"Ryan, what is she doing here? I thought we were lying low." Gillian asked. Ryan nodded.  
  
"I know. She caught on when I went down to the bar, and she wanted to come up and tell you something." Ryan said, pushing Greenlee in Gillian's direction. Gillian stood and folded her arms.  
  
"Uh, Gillian, I know I'm not your favorite person. I just wanted to make things right. I'm really sorry for all of the stuff I put you through. Ryan's a really great guy. I'm sincerely happy for you guys, because I like you much better than Kendall. I'd rather see him treated right, and I know you always will." Greenlee concluded. Gillian nodded.  
  
"Well thank you, Greenlee. I appreciate it, and things could be different between you and me one day." Greenlee walked over to Gillian and gave her a hug.  
  
"Welcome back." She said, she walked to the door, staring back at them. "Good luck you two. You deserve each other." Greenlee said. Ryan nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Greenlee. And remember, this is a huge secret, so, just pretend you don't know anything."  
  
"Oh, Gillian, how did you-"  
  
"David Hayward. He made some kind of drug and it brought me off of life support." Gillian said. "Ryan and him are having a meeting tomorrow to talk about the basics, and perhaps use the drug on other special cases." Greenlee smiled.  
  
"Bye, you guys." Perhaps there was hope for her happily ever after with Leo after all.......  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO


End file.
